


I Respond Fluently

by elegantlydisastrous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Faeries - Freeform, M/M, blind!Stiles, bottom!Derek, he's only temporarily blind don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantlydisastrous/pseuds/elegantlydisastrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where the pack has a run in with a faerie who ends up temporarily blinding Stiles with a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Respond Fluently

**Author's Note:**

> I read a line and it triggered a fic.  
> “She is Braille. I read her with my hands. Her body speaks to me. I respond fluently.” –Jhavia Nicole

 

“Fucking faeries,” Stiles is pushing himself up off the ground where one of them had knocked him down.

“Stiles, run!” Derek shouts. “Take him! Go, now,” he’s yelling at Scott.

“I hate faeries…” Stiles is whining, brushing dirt and leaves off of his clothes. “Every time.”  Derek bears his teeth at them, trying to scare them off.

“Fine,” one of the women with long brown wavy hair says. “We’ll leave,” she says with a smirk, her eyes seem to reflect nothing but evil. And something is off about that, the pack knows. Of course there is.

Stiles’ vision starts to blur. He blinks a few times but it’s still bad.

“What-What’s happening?” Stiles looks down at his hands that are slowly losing focus. Panic starts to take over. “I can’t see, oh my God. I can’t breathe,” Stiles starts to panic. “Derek!”

Derek calms himself and rushes over. Scott goes to put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder but Derek shouts, “Don’t touch him!” Scott growls but backs away. Derek rests a hand on Stiles’ shoulder to try to steady him.

“Stiles? I’m here. Breathe.” He sits him down on the floor and the pack walks closer, circles around them. Stiles pants, hands reach out looking for anything to hold. They fist in Derek’s shirt as his eyes water slightly.

“I can’t see anything, Der.” Derek winces at the use of what only he knows to be his family’s nickname for him. “It’s gonna be okay Stiles, just calm down.”

“Calm down. Right. Okay. I can do that.” For a few long moments Stiles goes from breathing slowly to freaking out all over again. He stills himself and focuses on breathing. His eyes shut tight and even though he couldn’t see anything anyway, it makes him relax a bit having some sort of control over his body.

“Scott, call Deaton. Tell him we’re coming over,” Derek orders.  “Isaac, Erica you take Stiles to-“ Derek is cut short.

“No!” Stiles calls out; gripping the shirt tighter between his fingers.

“Don’t leave,” Stiles tells him then.

“Someone needs to go after them and get some answers,” Derek tries to be reasonable. Stiles visibly deflates and Derek hates seeing it happen, especially when he’s the reason behind it. Derek sighs. “I don’t want to make this situation any worse than it already is.”

“Okay… Just don’t take too long,” Stiles says quietly.

“I won’t,” and Derek really does mean it. He’ll try his best not to, at least.

“Boyd,” Boyd doesn’t need to be told what to do, just moves towards him. Stiles reluctantly pulls away as Boyd nods once, following his alpha. He’s always been obedient. Boyd has never given Derek the type of back talk Erica or Scott do.

“It’s gonna be okay, buddy.” Scott says as he takes Stiles’ hand and helps him back on his feet.

✖

They’re running, tracking the fairies’ scent, it’s fast paced and they’re pushing themselves to their limit but they know they can’t stop. Little growls escape Derek the entire way. Finally he and Boyd are where the scent is at its strongest. Derek leans back against the bark of a tree. Boyd does the same on a tree opposite him and they stay there listening in silence for any movement in the wooded area ahead of them. Boyd arches a knowing eyebrow at him. Derek chooses to ignore it but when he catches him looking again; he hisses a ‘ _What_?’ into the night.

 “Nothing” Boyd says as he shakes his head.

“What?” Derek tries again with a sigh.

“I’ve never seen you this determined to find anything before,” Boyd tells him then.

“I-” Derek definitely wasn’t expecting that.

“I wasn’t asking for an explanation, just pointing it out,” Derek huffs and looks back from Boyd to the direction they’re listening in.  After a few moments pass in silence, Boyd apparently can’t help himself from asking, “He is important though, isn’t he?”

Derek looks him over once. “You’re all important.” And it’s true, they are. Derek may not be the best with his feelings or talking but he hopes they at least know that much.

“Yeah,” Boyd doesn’t hesitate with the question now. “But he’s different, right?” Derek looks off for a bit. He never really gave it much thought before but now that he’s thinking about it, he sees. He sees Stiles’ eyes, brown that shine a shade of molten gold when he’s angry. He sees the moles that form perfect patterns across his skin, lips so red that never stop moving. Derek sees but doesn’t understand. He never knew he was paying him that much attention.

 “Yeah…” Derek says after a while. “He’s different.”

✖

Deaton is waiting for them when they arrive.

“Mr. Stilinski,” Stiles would answer, say hello or even grunt in response but all that comes from him is a weak nod.

“Scott tells me you angered a faerie? Although small, you shouldn’t underestimate what they are capable of.” Stiles is silent. He knows all of this; could have told you the same about five minutes after it hit him. Deaton keeps speaking. Tells them about the types of faeries and how they plot their every move. He tells him everything except how to cure or reverse the spell.

“Cut to the chase, Doc,” Stiles tells him.

“I’m afraid I’ve never heard of a cure myself… I’ll need some time,” Stiles stiffens. This is normally where he would jump into action. Research anything and everything until he found some answers. Yet here he was trapped in his own body, feeling helpless with no sense of sight and the world’s amount of frustrations on his shoulders. Stiles didn’t know how to feel but he knew two things. One, he needed to find a way to do some research and two, he needed to find Derek and soon. There has to be something he could do, voice search options he could use or even call people. Stiles needed to feel like he was doing something.

“Did Derek call back yet?” Scott gives a look, hesitates a moment before telling him no.

“We need to help them,” Stiles tell him.

“Stiles, I think it would be best if you stay here so I can monitor your progress,” Deaton’s voice is hesitant. “We don’t know how much worse your situation could get.”

“I don’t care,” Stiles shouts suddenly. Deaton is taken aback but doesn’t say much else.

“Look, I’m sorry. I can’t explain it, I just... I need to see him okay?”

“Okay buddy,” Scott tells him before moving to turn them towards the door. Deaton is watching closely, seemingly observing every little detail with curiosity. “Interesting.”

✖

“I thought I told you to stay back,” Derek hisses as Erica and Isaac approach him. It never ceases to amaze him how they never listen to what he says; of course they end up back here.

“Well Stiles here said he needed to see you,” Erica told him. Derek looks confused for a moment before turning his attention to Scott and Stiles that were following suit. The alpha looks shocked for a moment before realizing they were all watching him and straightens his stance. “Stiles?”

Stiles lets go of where he was holding onto Scott for guidance and takes slow steady steps towards the direction he heard Derek’s voice. Derek freezes for a moment. He thinks of how heartbreaking it is to watch. It was almost like watching a child take its very first steps. Derek watches as Stiles almost trips over his own two feet and before realizing what he’s doing, he reaches out for him.

✖

Stiles steadies himself against the strong frame of Derek’s body. He surrounds himself in his scent; wilderness and spice, breathes it in, letting himself relax.  After what feels like too long, Stiles feels Derek trying to move away. He knows the packs eyes are trained on them so Derek is probably putting some distance between them. Stiles knows he should let him go now but he just holds tight.

“What’s wrong?” Derek’s voice broke through the quiet and asks.

“I don’t know,” Stiles feels frustrated. He needs to do something and now is his chance in doing just that. “I just need to help. You need to let me help you.” Stiles feels Derek nodding his head, the scruff on his cheek brushing against Stiles’ own.

“Did you guys find anything yet? This place reeks of them,” Isaac scrunches his nose in disgust.

“Their scent is strongest here but we haven’t found anything,” Derek answers. At that moment Boyd returns, coming to a stop beside them.

“Went about five miles out, nothing,” the beta tells Derek. The alpha pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. Stiles remembers stories his father used to tell him of a case where an entire drug cartel was operating from underground. “What if they’re hidden?”

 “Hidden how?” Derek asks him.

“In some underground type thing,” Stiles practically yells, excitedly. This would no doubt be awesome if it was true.

“That’s ridiculous,” Erica says and Stiles can practically hear her rolling her eyes.

“That’s brilliant,” Isaac tells him.

“It would be cool!” Scott sounds amazed and Stiles suppresses a laugh. Derek nods once and moves away from Stiles. He wants to follow after him but he knows he should stay where he is.

✖

“Here,” Derek tells them after he walks until he’s standing on top of a big patch of dirt in the middle of the wooded area. The rest of the pack nods and they start clawing away at the dirt. Derek goes back to stand beside Stiles, who was staring at the sound of the pack digging with a far off look on his face. Stiles’ hand brushes against his absent mindedly. Derek’s first instinct is to pull away but for some reason he can’t quite focus on right now, he just moves a bit closer. The look that his betas share doesn’t go unnoticed but Derek doesn’t comment.

“Derek,” Isaac calls. He nods at him once and Isaac beams, triumphant. Derek is very proud of Isaac, even though he won’t say it. Erica is rolling her eyes again at the exchange but Derek knows there’s no harm behind it. Isaac must have found some sort of a door judging by the size of the latch. Derek walks over, pulling on the rusted latch until the door opens with a creaking sound.

“I can’t see anything,” Scott whines as they all try to catch a glimpse of what’s inside. Derek watches as Isaac nudges Scott, probably for the poor choice of words. Scott puts his head in his hands.

“I’m sorry, buddy,” Scott tells Stiles who just shrugs. Derek is partly amused because this is so different than when Stiles would comfort Scott and tell him it’s alright. He turns his attention back to the door and looks to Erica and Boyd.

“There’s a ladder that goes about twenty feet down, see what you can find and come back,” the Alpha orders.  It takes about half an hour for anyone to return. Erica emerges, barely able to pull herself up the ladder. She looks bloody and battered.

“Where is he?” Derek asks, looking behind her.

“They said they wanted to see you tomorrow ‘say around ten’ before they gave him back. If they give him back,” Erica’s tone is filled with bitterness and Derek knows it’s his entire fault.

“There are over a dozen of them. We **have** to get him back,” Derek senses the break in her voice and doesn’t comment. He has seen how close his betas had gotten. He should have known that this relationship of sorts was going to be the outcome. Derek sighs but tries to look on the bright side. If they wanted to talk to him then they would have to keep Boyd alive and safe.

“There are homes down there. Actual living spaces and…” Erica stops for a moment, lost in her own thoughts.

“And?” Derek questions.

“Kids,” She continues. “There are a lot of kids,” Derek nods. He would get his beta back come hell or high water but he will not kill an innocent child. This situation just got that much more complicated.

“Everyone go home. We’ll meet with them early tomorrow morning,” Derek orders.

“Tomorrow?” Erica’s voice is close to a shout. “You’re not seriously going to make us wait?” Derek growls lowly before he replies, “We need time, a plan. Tomorrow,” he repeats. Erica looks like she wants to protest but lowers her eyes instead.

✖

That night everyone stays in the newly renovated Hale home. It’s nowhere near the broken and burnt house that it used to be. Stiles fumbles to pull out his phone from the pocket of his jeans, every movement done clumsily. When Stiles had all of his senses intact, he was already enough of a jittery mess and now it was like everything was impossible to do. The call button is hit twice and he knows he’s dialing the right number from memory. This part he could do in his sleep.

“Hey Dad,” Stiles starts off shakily, “I’m sleeping over Scott’s tonight.”

“What are you two up to?” Sheriff Stilinski can never let something go without a bit of interrogation. It’s in the Stilinski bloodline.

“Nothing, it’s just late so I’ll just crash here,” Stiles knows his voice is probably echoing how exhausted he was feeling because his father doesn’t press much after that. He seems to sense his hesitation because the next question he wasn’t expecting.

“Stiles… Everything alright?” Stiles wants to kick himself for making his father worry.

“I’m good Dad, just beat. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Stiles tells him.

“Alight, stay out of trouble,” the use of his father’s ‘Sheriff’ voice tells him his father means business.

“I will,” and with that he hangs up the phone and slides it back into his jean pocket. Scott is next to call, telling his mother that he will be spending the night at Stiles’. Everyone is huddled in the living room around Erica who tells everyone to ‘shove it’. There’s no bite behind the bark, Stiles knows. She needs her pack more than ever right now. Eventually she gives in, sandwiched between Isaac and Stiles and rests her head on his shoulder. Stiles wraps an arm around her and holds tight.

“I’m sorry about what happened to you,” Erica tells him, voice breaking slightly. Stiles doesn’t need his sight to know that the worry she’s feeling is probably splattered all over her face.

“We’ll get Boyd back, don’t worry,” Stiles means what he says, he always does. They stay like that for a while, keeping each other strong without many words.

✖

Derek is watching as everyone stays close together. Allison, Scott, Matt and Danny are all seated on the floor in front of the couch. He’s more than happy the human part of his pack hadn’t been there with them earlier, each with their own things to do. It’s hard enough to keep up with the wolves, watching the humans in the time like that could be dangerous.  Heads were resting on legs, hands petting hair and Derek’s chest aches. He’s leaning on the living room door frame, arms crossed and a look of determination plastered on his face.

“Where’s Derek?” Stiles asks then, as if on cue. Derek’s head snaps up, taken back to reality by that one voice.

“Why? Do you need something?” Isaac is there with a rescue before Derek can reply.

“No it’s just… he must be worried about Boyd. Anyone go check on him?” And it baffles Derek, truly baffles him that despite what Stiles is going through he finds time to worry about him.

“I’ll go,” Isaac says and the entire time his beta is speaking to Stiles his thought filled eyes are trained on Derek. As Isaac climbs to his feet, Derek turns his back to head towards the kitchen. He knows the packs eyes are on them, each wondering what’s going on but none willing to break the comforted silence. Isaac doesn’t say anything when they’re both standing in the kitchen, just takes a seat at the kitchen table. They stay quiet until Derek finally speaks. He’s always appreciated how Isaac doesn’t push him.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” Derek tells him honestly.

“Why didn’t you ever tell us about him?” Isaac asks, hesitantly. Derek looks up from the corner of the wooden table where he’s absentmindedly scratching with a pointed claw.

“Because I didn’t know,” and it’s true, he thinks. Still he chooses his words wisely, knows the others are listening.

“We did,” Isaac nods and the corners of his lips upturn just a bit. Derek looks up at him from where he’s moved to lean against the counter.

“The way you two look at each other, Derek. That alone aside from everything else is enough proof,” Isaac is looking anywhere but him now. Derek knows there’s probably shock written all over his face but he stays silent.

“Just don’t hurt him,” Isaac adds. “I know that’s not my place to say but…” Derek is watching him carefully now.

“You’re right, it isn’t.  But, noted,” Derek stands straighter now. He thinks this conversation is over but Isaac is still there, looking put out. Derek is good with the training, the arguing, all of it but he isn’t good at this. Isn’t good at trying to find out what’s wrong; comforting. After a few more minutes pass, Isaac cuts the worry short when he speaks up again.

“We’re going to get him back, right?” The sadness in Isaac’s eyes that are meeting his right now is enough to break Derek’s heart. Letting down his betas is not an option. He nods once and before he can do much else, Isaac is up and hugging him. He’s already letting go quickly and scurrying back to the couch before the alpha could even react. Derek walks back into the living room after Isaac and sees Stiles’ head tilt up when he feels Isaac drop back onto the couch.

“How is he?” Stiles asks. Isaac is about to answer when Derek does it for him.

“I’m fine,” Stiles stops and looks in the direction the words had come from. “Before you all head off I want to run through a few things. Tomorrow we act as a pack, we have to be organized. United.” Derek is eyeing his betas carefully. “Erica, that means you control your temper. You need to find a way to anchor yourself, one mistake and things can go downhill fast. We don’t know what they want to talk about but the less retaliation the better. We need to work together and focus on getting Boyd back. Understood?” He gets an eye roll from Scott and a few nods from his pack before he walks over to where Stiles is seated.

“Let’s go, you all need to sleep,” Derek tries his best to give the order without being too hard on them. The pack breaks apart, each going to find a place to sleep for the night. Scott, Stiles and Allison are still there apparently trying to figure out what they’re going to do.

“Stiles,” Derek says, “you can take my bed.” Scott looks like he wants to protest but Allison pulls him back and starts walking him towards the stairs. Derek walks over to the couch and sits right beside Stiles who’s fiddling his thumbs in what Derek thinks is a nervous gesture. They sit close, shoulder to shoulder, knees knocking together every now and again.

“How are you feeling?” Derek asks him. He knows the answer, of course he does. Well, he thinks he does.

"I'm fine. Aside from the not sleeping, the jumpiness and constant, overwhelming, crushing fear that something…” Stiles trails off for a moment before continuing, “terrible is about to happen.” Okay, so Derek was wrong. That’s something he can admit because Stiles is so damn unpredictable. New waves of guilt come crashing into Derek tenfold and he rests his hand on Stiles’ knee to stop the nervous rocking it seems to be doing.

“Stiles, I’m gonna make this better, okay?” Derek starts, “Tomorrow we’ll meet up and we’ll fix this.” Stiles nods and the nerves seem to subside for now.

“Let’s go upstairs, you need sleep,” Derek says as he pushes himself off of the couch and turns to face Stiles. “Ready?” he asks.

Stiles nods and the Alpha takes his hand in his and pulls him up to his feet. Stiles stumbles a bit but Derek steadies him when he does.

“Come on,” Derek says as he leads the way up the steps. Stiles’ holding his hand tightly, the other on the railing until they reach the top of the steps. They walk into the room, stopping when they’re near the bed and Derek sits Stiles down on the edge. Taking a few steps back, he pulls of his shirt and strips his pants. Walking over to the dresser, he opens the top drawer for the pair of sweats he finds most comfortable. Derek walks back over to the bed, reaches for the hem of Stiles’ shirt when he jerks back.

“Dude!” Stiles is flailing about, confusion written all over his face.

“You’ll be more comfortable without it,” Stiles is apparently too tired to protest, just sighs and lifts his hands to help with the process. Derek stops for a moment, too caught up watching the newly exposed skin to hear when Stiles started to speak. The scent of hurt hits him, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth and seems to snap him out of it. Derek is standing between Stiles’ legs, looking down at his face when he speaks. “Stiles, what’s wrong?”

“Why‘d you go all Silent MysteryWolf on me?” Stiles’ question throws him off. “I just so happen to think I’m adorable but you don’t have to be so painfully obvi-” He’s being sarcastic, joking around but Derek can tell he means some of it.

“What? Stiles what are you talking about? You’re…” Derek tries to find the right words. He’s not very good with them.

“Exactamundo,” Stiles laughs when Derek comes up short.

“Stiles, you didn’t even let me finish,” Derek retorts.

“That’s because you didn’t have anything to say,” There’s the bitter laugh again as he toes off his sneakers, “It’s okay, dude.” Derek is shaking his head even though he knows Stiles can’t see him. _When did everything start going downhill so fast?_ Derek panics and cups Stiles’ cheek with his hand.

“That’s not what I meant,” Derek tells him, taking advantage of the silence. His hand slips back, taking a firm grip on Stiles’ neck and he notices how quickly Stiles seems to calm down. In the midst of all the chaos, at least Derek has learned this little trick.

“Do you find me attractive?” Stiles asks then, throwing Derek off completely. “You know, in the ‘I wanna maul you you’re so hot’ kind of way?” Derek laughs out at the change in mood.

“Yeah,” Derek says after a bit of thought, “I guess I do.”

“Nobody ever stops to think how lucky they are to be able to see. It’s just something you can do, you know? I’ve never wanted to see you more than I do right now,” Stiles laughs nervously.

“Not much of a sight,” Derek says trying to lighten the mood, thrown back by what’s happening.

“Says the brooding werewolf,” Stiles tells him then. They share a laugh together then Derek lays him back onto the bed. “You need rest. I’ll take the floor, you take the bed.”

“Wait,” Stiles says, reaching out to nowhere in particular, “Stay here.”

“Stiles…” On the list of bad decisions, that would probably make it to number one, “Are you sure?” With a nod and a smile, Stiles gives him the okay. Derek complies and gets in beside him. They lay facing each other, Derek counting the moles on every inch of Stiles’ skin.

✖

Stiles thinks of Braille, thinks of how appropriate it is at the moment. Stiles focuses the senses he has on Derek. Derek is his Braille, he reads him with his hands. Every curve, every indent felt with long careful fingers. Stiles feels every rise and fall of Derek’s chest, the picked up and quickened pace of his heartbeat. Steady fingers make their way up to Derek’s sternum, wrap slightly around the alpha’s throat and Stiles feels the way his breath catches. He knows he’s pushing it, of course he is. Stiles knows this is some sort of werewolf thing, but he does it anyway. The next rumble that Derek emits can be felt under Stiles’ fingers. It sounds like somewhat of a purr and Stiles is amazed. He works his way up to Derek’s face, tries to memorize anything and everything about him while he’s being given the chance.

He finds Derek’s lips, ignoring the tickle from the stubble his fingers brushed by as they moved. Then, the alpha does something unexpected when he presses his lips to the palm of Stiles’ hand. Stiles stills himself, thinks Derek is going to do more but he doesn’t. Ignoring the somersaults in his stomach and the flutters in his heart, his fingers move higher to thread into Derek’s hair. Stiles is feeling, touching, and familiarizing himself with Derek in a new way. Hesitant, curious touches turn into bolder ones and he loses the control he’d seemed to have had so well and tightens his grip, pulling Derek to him and kissing him softly. It was too much and not enough all at once. Stiles swallows around words he can’t seem to say. Derek’s body is speaking to him in ways he never had and Stiles… Stiles responds fluently.

✖

They wake up that way; Stiles nestled comfortably against Derek’s chest. Everything is calm and peaceful for a moment until Stiles tries to blink open his eyes and gets reminded of yesterdays panic. His heart starts to race and everything is going downhill really fast.

“Stiles?” Derek’s voice breaks through the madness momentarily. “Stiles calm down.” He can’t help it, he freaks out. There’s nothing to see but darkness and it’s getting harder to breathe. Stiles tries to focus on Derek, letting himself be pulled back to Earth.

“I was maybe hoping it would all some kind of a nightmare,” Stiles tells him. Later Stiles will realize that he should have never said it was all a nightmare.

Derek tries not to focus on the word ‘all’ and moves to help calm him down. He hopes the word hadn’t included him and the moments they shared together. Derek knows only to assume the worst and is well aware that Stiles would never be this close to him had he any other choice. He sits beside him, arms wrapped tightly, protectively around Stiles.

“I’m gonna be like this forever, aren’t I?” Stiles asks.

“No,” The answer is sure, determined.

“You can’t promise that,” Stiles tells him then.

“I can if it’s true. We’re gonna find them today,” Derek sits up from the bed, grabbing Stiles’ shirt and helps him into it. After, he changes from his sweats, puts on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Derek doesn’t want to just grab Stiles’ hands. Feels he should leave some of the decisions to him. His hands brushes against Stiles’ lightly and Stiles is the one to take it in his immediately. They walk down the stairs hand in hand and Derek’s grip seems to be tightening with every step.

✖

“Stiles!” Scott’s voice is like a breath of fresh air. Stiles realizes Derek may have been tensing up because the pack was going to see them together. Stiles suppresses the laugh that was about to escape and holds it in. “How you feeling, man?” Scott’s voice sounds like it’s moving closer and Derek feels like he’s beginning to pull away. His hand chases after Derek’s and holds tightly.

“I’m right here,” Derek says then. Stiles nods and realizes why Derek was pulling away when Scott pounces on him with a hug.

“Hey, buddy! We’re gonna kick some faerie ass today,” The enthusiasm is his best friends voice even makes him a bit excited. Stiles laughs, “Okay man.” Stiles feels a hand rubbing his back in a comforting gesture and smiles when he realizes it was Allison.

“Hey, Stiles. How are you feeling?” She asks him, voice soothing as ever.

“Better than yesterday,” He tells her after some thought.

“Sorry bro, this probably totally sucks,” Scott sounds sheepish, probably wearing that kicked puppy face.

“Not all of it,” Stiles tells them then, a small smile spreading across his lips.

✖

Derek knows full well that Stiles is talking about him. He almost doesn’t believe it, wishes he could hear it a second time even though he heard it with his own ears. Derek was listening the entire time, of course he was. There wasn’t a single lie spoken in that sentence, Stiles’ heartbeat steady as can be. The rest of the pack is watching them as they have been the past few days but Derek doesn’t comment. As if on cue, Stiles pipes up. “How are Erica and Isaac? Any news on Boyd?”

Derek’s eyes flicker over to his betas. For once Erica doesn’t have that snarky smile plastered all over her face. She looks hurt, tired even. Isaac is no better, sporting the same kicked puppy look that he’s probably picked up from spending so much time with Scott. Matt and Danny look ready for anything Derek might throw at them and Lydia is just standing off to the side, texting away at her phone. Isaac and Erica both look a bit scared, even more confused and Derek’s chest aches.

“We’re fine, Stiles. No news but we’re gonna go in there and tear them to pieces,” At _least Erica is back to normal,_ Derek thinks.

✖

Okay so maybe Stiles is shocked at first because he didn’t know the rest of them were here with them but then he smiles. He’s not stupid. Stiles knows the sound of hurt, knows it sounds like pretend you’re okay for other people. He’s done that plenty of times.

“I’m down for that,” Stiles tells them.

“As if,” Isaac laughs and if Stiles is honest, he missed the sound of that.

“Hey! I can be Batman,” he tells them, pointing around the room.

“Okay, Stiles. You can be Batman,” Erica says next.

“Does that make you Catwoman? I can deal with that,” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows in what he hopes looks sexy. They all share a laugh until Derek speaks up.

“Stiles won’t be coming,” If he could take all the anger in the world and bottle it, Stiles would probably smash it against Derek’s stupid head. Stiles doesn’t need his sight to know that everyone is probably looking at Derek now.

“Stop treating me like a child, Derek,” Stiles is fuming, if he could see it would probably be nothing but shades of red.

“It’s too dangerous,” Derek tells him.

“I don’t care,” Stiles is yelling now, voice getting louder.

“Well, I do!” Derek shouts, and Stiles? Well, he’s thrown off completely.

✖

The second it’s out of his mouth Derek wishes he could take it back. And it isn’t because he doesn’t mean it, it’s because of all the looks he’s getting. Everyone’s attention is on them now. Derek knows there was no stutter in his heart beat. He knows that his pack can tell everything he’s saying is the truth. Derek takes a deep breath then sighs. Stiles is speaking before he gets the chance to talk again. His tone is softer now.

“Derek how are they supposed to change me back if I’m not even there?” Stiles asks calmly. The alpha doesn’t respond but Stiles knows he’s probably making that face; the one where he doesn’t like going on around him. “We can miss what’s most likely going to be our only shot here. Besides, Boyd needs us right now. All of us.” Scott squeezes his shoulder once in a sign of agreement, he thinks.

“Okay,” Derek is probably nodding. “But this is a bad idea.” Stiles beams. There’s no other word for it, he’s smiling ear to ear like a freaking goon.

“Scott, Isaac get the cars,” Stiles feels Scott tense up beside him at being ordered to do something from Derek and shoves into him lightly. “Come on, buddy. Faster we do this, the faster we can get out of here.” Scott moves then and only then, Allison in tail. It’s scary how well they know each other now. He hears a lot of shuffling and figures the rest of the pack walked out after them. Stiles is standing there, fiddling with the string of his hoodie not knowing what to do. Derek is there, he knows it; probably frozen in his place and being as morose as ever.

“You can say something now,” Stiles says in a hushed tone, eyes downcast. No need to shout when there’s a werewolf with superhuman hearing in the same room. The room is still silent around him. “I’m not gonna ask you what you meant or want to…” Stiles’ hands try to speak for him but he knows he’s probably just flailing trying to find the right words, “ _talk_ about anything. Just… say _something_ ,” he mumbles the last part.

“We should go,” Derek says finally.

“Yeah,” Stiles laughs, one of those laughs that he really doesn’t mean, “Okay. Good,” Stiles ignores what he’s feeling. He doesn’t even _know_ what it is. All he knows is that he talks too much for his own damn good. Here he is feeling like an idiot when Derek doesn’t want anything to do with him. Hell, he’s probably a burden to everyone right now. Like they can’t wait to be down with this and Stiles knows... he knows he’s stupid for think that way but his mind has other ideas.

“Stiles?” His head snaps up and new waves of frustration wash over him when he sees nothing but darkness.

“Come on, let’s get out of here,” Stiles barely holds his hand now, doesn’t hold the same grip he has in the past day or so. Right now he feels like a child for needing this kind of help. They walk to the car in silence and Stiles can’t help but keep kicking himself internally.

✖

_He’s seventeen_ , Derek thinks to himself. _Seventeen_ , he echoes in his mind over and over. His fists clench at his sides as everyone sits in silence on the way to the woods. Derek thinks of anything but the way that Stiles is sitting so close to him. They take two cars, Derek and Stiles in the front of the Camaro with Matt, Danny and Erica in the back seat. Scott had squeezed himself, Allison, Isaac and Lydia in the small car he’d probably taken without his mother’s permission. Stiles’ leg is bouncing uncontrollably and it’s pushing Derek on edge. It goes on for another two minutes before Derek reaches out and puts his hand on Stiles thigh. Stiles stops, of course he does but now Derek can feel the heat from his skin and he quickly removes his hand. This is all Stiles’ fault. Being in the room with him had never been a problem before but spending that time together, sharing those moments, it flipped a switch in Derek that he just can’t turn off. _Seventeen_ , he repeats in his mind.

“Turn here,” Derek tells Scott when he pulls up next to his car at a red light. Scott squints his eyes at Derek through the window like he wants to say more but thankfully doesn’t. Before long they’re back to the same spot from the night before and Derek can’t be any happier to get out of the cramped space. When they get out of the car they see six women there waiting for them, four men behind them and Boyd in thick metal cuffs. At least Derek can tell how the hierarchy works in their world. Women first, he can appreciate that. He can remember being a young pup when he first heard his parents use the word ‘faerie’ and learned the hard way that they weren’t the harmless little pixies they sounded like. The faeries looked like any other person but were stronger, faster and knew more than their fair share of magic. Derek wastes no time walking up to them.

“You know why we’re here,” he says cutting to the chase.

“Yes,” the woman in the center begins, “the boy and the wolf.” Her eyes are on Stiles, the way he’s standing close to Derek’s side, the entire pack surrounding him. Even Allison is prepared with a small bow in her hands she doesn’t seem to be concealing very well. The woman seems to be studying them, perhaps trying to figure out why everyone is so adamant in taking care of Stiles but Derek is nothing if not impatient.

“Fix him,” Scott demands, voice dark and angry.

“Oh honey,” the woman says. Her voice soft and motherly and Derek hates it. “That boy is broken in ways even _I_ can’t fix.” Derek’s brows furrow in confusion and Stiles takes a step towards the voice in the circle before Danny lays a hand on his shoulder. Anger is radiating off of him in waves and Derek hadn’t even noticed.

“You leave my family alone and we’ll fix him,” She says sternly. Derek is eyeing her suspiciously. He couldn’t let them stay here, it’s his territory.

“You know that’s not possible. This is Hale property,” Derek says.

“We’ve been here for over a decade, boy,” one of the men says from behind them. Derek’s growl was working its way out of his throat but stops short when the women all turn their heads to give the man a look. If looks could kill, he would be dead. Derek knows better than to show interest in what’s happening on their end so he steels his expression, ignores the man.

“You’re trespassing,” he tells them.

“Cliona, if I may interrupt…. Derek, I remember when you were a child,” the woman standing beside the leader, began speaking. _Cliona_ , Derek tries to pin her name into his memory. It sounds familiar to him but he’ll think of that later. “Your family had no problem with us living here so long as we didn’t cause any trouble. We have homes here, _children;_ we can’t just leave. We’ve been quiet since the devastation of your family but we are not at fault if you weren’t told about the arrangement.” Derek freezes. There’s no other word for it, he’s frozen in place and the mention of his family send his mind through a whirlwind. Usually people know better than to bring them up but here he is left with the familiar pain that he tries so hard to suppress. Fingers brush against his, just briefly and he looks down to see Stiles’ hand brushing against his own. It’s a small gesture but it’s enough to bring him back.

“How about we make sure you’re telling the truth,” Derek says. He should probably stow the attitude but it’s no use at this point. His eyes glance over to Lydia who’s on her tablet, all files from his uncle’s computer transferred over to make situations like this easier.

“Be my guest,” Cliona tells him. After a few moments, Lydia gives him a small nod to let him know that everything checks out.

“Alright, but we’ll need a new treaty. Lydia can write one up and,” Derek looks at Erica, lip curled into a snarl and she’s just about ready to pounce. “Boyd,” Derek continues. They hear the sound of chains clattering, the cuffs being taken off no doubt and then Boyd is walking over to his pack. Erica all but jumps into his arms and Derek almost wants to look away, the moment feels so intimate. Boyd seems unharmed and that’s the important part.

“Already working on it,” Lydia tells him with the flash of grin. Derek nods at her before continuing.

“Boyd,” he tells her. “Why was he in chained?” his voice full of disgust.

“Precaution,” she says simply. “We’ve been nothing but good to him." He’s always shown restraint, Derek thinks, and he’s never been happier for his control because this could have gotten really ugly, real fast.

“Stiles,” Derek says to the woman. She looks at him confused momentarily before her eyes flicker over to Stiles. “Ah, yes. The boy,” she says.

“Stiles. The name is _Stiles_ and _Stiles_ would appreciate it if you would not call him a boy,” Stiles chimes in then, clearly irritated by the whole situation. The woman laughs then, eyes delighted.

“I can see why you like him,” she tells Derek. “Very well,” She says as she bows her head. Derek hears mumbling, almost like a chant from three of the women and then Stiles falls to the ground beside him. The alpha growls, ready to attack when the woman, Cliona, raises her hand in a motion for him to stop. They continue in their chants, Stiles’ body shaking on the ground. Derek leans down beside him, Scott on the other side. The shaking stopped but Stiles’ eyes are closed shut and it’s like he’s asleep.

“Stiles?” Derek asks as he takes his hand in his. “Stiles wake up,” Derek tries again. After what feels like forever and with a loud gasp, Stiles finally gets up. He blinks his eyes open a few times and then focuses in on Derek. The alpha was terrified to say the least. The greatest feeling of relief washes over him and he smiles down at Stiles.

“Hey,” Stiles finally says. Derek tries his hardest not kiss his stupid face. “Hi,” he replies instead with a bigger smile. The woman clears her throat to get Derek’s attention.

“I trust we’ll be seeing you soon,” she says and Derek nods. With that they walk away and Derek turns to see Scott helping Stiles back up to his feet. The whole time Stiles’ eyes are on Derek. Even when Scott pulls him into a full on hug, Stiles’ eyes keep glancing back at him. They huddle back into their cars, Derek retrieving the keys to his Camaro from Isaac, and isn’t’ even the least bit shocked when Stiles calls shotgun. He also doesn’t miss the hurt look on Scott’s face when Stiles chooses to go in Derek’s car. The ride back to the Hale house isn’t as quiet as it had been on the drive over. His betas are talking amongst themselves, Stiles chiming in every now and again. Derek isn’t stupid. Even without the heightened senses of his wolf, he still feels Stiles’ eyes trained on him. Every sideways glance, every nervous laugh or movement in his direction is noted. When they finally arrive it’s late, almost 2 am and they all put in calls to their respective families so they can spend the night. Derek leaves them all in the living room and heads out for a run. Before he breaks out into it, he likes to walk first. It calms him down, helps him take in the air around him. The sounds of the crickets chirping, the soft breeze of the cool night air and, Derek takes another deep breath… and Stiles? He turns his head to find Stiles walking clumsily behind him.

“You should be resting,” Derek tells him.

“And you should stop sounding like a broken record,” of course he gives him a sassy answer. Wouldn’t quite be Stiles if he didn’t. Derek takes a few steps towards him, hands dug into the pockets of his worn out leather jacket. Derek waits for Stiles’ inevitable question, he knows its coming and he’s not going to rush it. They’re far enough from the house so that the others won’t hear them so Derek figures now is as good a time as any.

“Did you mean what you said back there?” Stiles says then, small blush creeping into his cheeks. Derek nods. Stiles doesn’t need to specify, he already knows what he’s talking about. Stiles gapes when Derek nods.

“Okay. Wow, okay. When uh- when did that start?” Derek shrugs. It’s true, he doesn’t know; has no idea when or how it all started. Stiles is watching him, facial expression caught somewhere in between shock and curiosity. Derek is at a loss for words and wishes that he wasn’t.  Any other time would be fine but this seems like such an important moment. Stiles deserves more than a shrug of his shoulders. If he could, he’d tell him how at first he hated how much Stiles talked and now he loves when he fills the silences. If he could he’d say how he loves that pout, the way his lips upturn when he’s excited and never stop moving. He’d tell him how he loves the sound of his voice whether it’s its normal soothing, calming sound or raspy and rough when he first gets out of bed. He’d tell him that he loves how unpredictable he is how that drives him insane at the same time. He’d thank him for giving him the benefit of the doubt as often as he does and how much he appreciates him. He’s thankful that Stiles always puts himself out there for the good of the pack but he needs him to understand the dangers behind his actions. He’d tell him how much he loves those stupidly attractive big brown eyes and the way they always turn golden when he’s angry. He’d tell him everything if only he could find the right words.

“Those words were perfect,” Stiles says and Derek looks up, confusion written all over his face. “ _You_ are perfect,” Stiles continues. Derek wants to tear out his own throat for not realizing that he was so caught up in this entire situation that he was talking out loud. The frustration of the whole thing had gotten the best of him and he doesn’t even care because all he wants right now is Stiles. Nothing else, only him. Stiles is in front of him now, smiling one of his big goofy grins. He’s got hummingbirds heartbeat and Derek wants to lose himself in it.

“Stiles…” Derek starts.

“Shut up,” Stiles says as he finally closes the gap between them and kisses him. Derek is frozen. There’s no other word for it, he’s just frozen in space, time and lost himself in anything and everything that is Stiles. Walls come crashing down as Derek lets himself go. It feels good, finally letting someone in this way after so long. There’s something about Stiles that Derek just can’t shake and he’s finding that he doesn’t even want to anymore. Derek lets the world stop; he focuses his everything on Stiles, allows himself to have this moment. The broken sound he makes as he parts his lips and deepens the kiss is something he’ll just have to deny till his dying day.

✖

Stiles has no idea where he worked up the nerve to do what he did but he is not about to miss this opportunity. Every sound Derek makes sends a shock through him and Stiles just doesn’t know where to start but he’s about to figure it out. He pulls back to catch his breath and _I can see_ , Stiles reminds himself. Allowing himself a momentary happy dance in his mind, Stiles focuses. All of his attention is on Derek now. Strong arms are wrapped around Stiles’ waist and wow, he really is built. Letting his eyes trail upward he sees Derek’s kiss swollen lips, red and waiting for Stiles to just attack them again. Speaking of redness… Stiles makes a mental note of the blush that’s spread across the alpha’s cheeks. His hair is disheveled and his eyes… they’re lust blown, trained on Stiles. Stiles- Stiles forgot how to breathe. “Jesus,” with a small exasperated whimper, Stiles kisses him again. They’re a mess of broken kisses and moans when Derek pulls away from him.

“Let’s gets out of here,” Derek tells him and Stiles nods because this should be perfect, not in the middle of a wooded area. “Dads working, let’s go.” They walk back to the house but don’t go inside. Instead, they take Derek’s Camaro back to Stiles’ house. He sends his best friend on the drive over saying they went for a drive so Scott doesn’t worry. As the houses pass by in a flash with Derek speeding across road, Stiles leans his head against the passenger side window. This would probably be the perfect time to freak out, back out of this or start panicking about what’s going to happen next but he’s nothing but calm. Stiles turns his head away from the blur of the streetlights and looks over at Derek, one had gripping the steering wheel tightly as the other lay absently between them. Reaching over without much thought, Stiles tangles his fingers with Derek’s and it just feels right. If Stiles noticed the little blush in Derek’s cheeks or the way he held Stiles’ hand tighter, well that was just gonna have to be their little secret. They get to Stiles’ house and up to his room in record breaking time, and Stiles doesn’t hold back the moan when Derek pushes his back against the closed door.

“God… I secretly love when you do that,” Stiles laughs, grabs Derek from his leather jacket and kisses him until he’s breathless.

“I know,” Derek says when Stiles pulls away to catch his breath. Stiles makes a shocked noise, then a face mocking the horror he’s feeling and Derek laughs. Derek…. Derek should always laugh. Stiles is staring, knows he is but he’ll be damned if he can help it. Derek’s laugh is the single greatest thing that has ever happened.

“You should do that… a lot,” Stiles tells him.

Derek arches a brow in response and says, “Make me” with the blush in his cheeks spreading all the way to the tips of his ears and it makes Stiles’ chest ache.

“Challenge accepted,” Stiles _is_ going to make him. He’s going to make him laugh and do everything in his power to make him smile, but for now Stiles is going to focus on kissing that stupid grin off of his face. Lips crash into lips and Stiles is exploring every inch of Derek’s mouth with his tongue. Stiles is trying to push himself off of the door but Derek has him trapped. He grinds his hips against Derek’s who is apparently as excited as he is. It’s good; it’s oh so good but Stiles wants more. He nips at Derek’s bottom lip and tugs slightly. Clumsy hands fumble with the button on Derek’s jeans when the alpha begins to pull back.

“Stiles…” It didn’t even sound like Derek. It was a deeper voice, sounded more of a rumble.

“No, don’t even start,” Stiles is going to lose it if Derek keeps pulling away from him. “I want this,” He says, putting his hands on Derek’s waist and pulling him flush against him. “I want _you_ ,” he says as his hands slide further back and grip Derek’s ass. Tilting his head to the side, he leans over pressing his lips to Derek’s neck. Small open mouthed kisses trail against Derek’s pulse point and yeah, that definitely feels like a purr beneath his lips. It was as if that was the only indicator he needed to keep going. Stiles walked him backwards, waited until the back of Derek’s legs hit the bed and pushed him down.

“Are you sure we-” Stiles climbs up on top of him, kissing him thoroughly to stop the doubts from making their way out of his mouth. “I’m sure,” Stiles tells him as he nips away at his lips, then pulls himself up to straddle Derek’s hips. Pulling his shirt up and over his head, he throws it to the side and sends Derek’s right after. All his movements were rushed until he turned his head back to look at Derek. He’s seen Derek shirtless his fair share of times, been close enough to touch him and ogle at his perfection but this was different. Stiles’ mind shot back to the night before, when he discovered Derek with everything but his sight and now he’s matching it all up. Matching what he felt to what he sees and he can’t help himself when he leans down and licks a strip up Derek’s abs. The alpha jerks in surprise, just a bit but enough to let Stiles know the kind of effect he was having on him. It was like a high and Stiles couldn’t get enough. Stiles wants to ruin Derek, just to put him back together again.

“Don’t move,” Stiles says in a voice he barely recognizes as his own. He slithers his way down Derek’s almost perfectly sculpted body, kisses along his way as he goes. Open mouthed kisses followed by little nips and bites when Stiles can’t seem to hold back. Wasting no time, he stripped Derek of his boxes and jeans and then took off his own. Climbing back onto the bed, he resumed his position on top of Derek, his dick twitching in anticipation. Stiles leaned down, licking another strip but this time on the inside of the alpha’s thighs up to the base of his dick. His eyes were hungry, wanted to taste every inch of Derek. The man below him arched his back as he let out a low moan and Stiles smirked to himself. He allowed himself a moment to wonder how long it had really been since Derek was actually with someone. Before he gave himself any room to compare himself to Derek’s past lovers, Stiles shifted his focus back to him. Red glowing eyes met his and Stiles hated to admit it but fuck, was that a turn on.

He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked slowly on his middle and pointer fingers. Derek was still watching him carefully, clearly affected by Stiles’ little show and he enjoyed every minute of it. Once deemed wet enough, Stiles pulled his fingers out of his mouth and slid one into Derek. The alpha bucked beneath him as he tried to relax at the intrusion after shuddering at Stiles’ mere touch. Moving his finger slowly in and out of him, he created a rhythm he saw was working and added another finger in. Little moans and growls were coming out of Derek like a song just meant for him to hear and he loved every second of it. After a few minutes he started noticing little things that did things to Derek. Like when Stiles would lean down and bite the inside of his thigh and Derek’s growls became a bit louder, or when he would curve his fingers just right and Derek’s breathing would come a bit shallower.

“Stiles…” Hearing his name in the form of a broken sob come from Derek’s lips did more for his ego than anything else ever will. It must have been all that Stiles needed to hear because he pulled out his fingers immediately after and positioned himself on top of Derek. He ignored the whine he heard because he knew that Derek just didn’t appreciate being left feeling empty and hurried himself along. _Okay, gonna do this. Totally doing this. Fuck, he’s beautiful._ And it was true. The way Derek was splayed out under him, head tilted back leaving his neck exposed and his lips parted slightly. Everything about him was so open and inviting when he was like this. Stiles leaned down, capturing Derek’s lips with a kiss. With one hand, he lifted Derek’s leg above his thigh, and intertwined their fingers with the other hand. Stiles looked at him, really looked. He saw the trust in Derek’s eyes, the lust and then he finally moved, inching his way in carefully. Derek closed his eyes then, breath escaping his lungs and something seemed to have rocketed though both of them at the same time when Stiles finally bottomed out. He kept himself there for a moment, basking in the tight feel of Derek clamped down around him and breathes. After a moment, he pulls back and begins to rock his hips slowly. He wants to make this special, capture every sound that Derek makes and keep it tucked away in his mind. This goes on for a while before Stiles can’t take it anymore. Derek is meeting his every thrust with a push down of his hips and everything is too good to last very long.

Derek is whining, flat out whining and Stiles is about ninety percent sure those are claws raking their way down his back. It’s a pleasure kind of pain and Stiles appreciates the beauty of it all. If the scratches Derek was making were any indication, then he probably wasn’t going to last very long either. Stiles picked up his pace, slamming harder and faster with every thrust to fill every inch of Derek and then some. Drops of precum were falling onto Derek’s stomach and Stiles let go of his leg, moving his hand to pump his dick instead. The sounds he were making were etched into Stiles’ mind forever and he wanted more, needed to hear more. He wrapped his hand tightly around Derek’s cock, pumping faster until he knew he was almost there. Derek was fighting for his breath, harsh and uneven. Stiles let go of his dick, focusing all of his energy into slamming into Derek. He felt so close and before long, Derek was coming in between them, moaning his name as he did. His body was shuddering as his breath rushed in and out of him. Stiles quickly followed, leaning down and sinking his teeth where Derek’s shoulder and neck meet as he did. He collapsed on top of him, little beads of sweat against his skin. He needed a shower, badly but this moment was way too perfect for him to even consider movement.  After a few moments he lifted his head, looking up at Derek’s face. Only, Derek wasn’t looking at him, his eyes were trained on something else. Stiles followed his line of sight until he realized Derek was looking at their hands, still tangled together, holding tightly.

Stiles’ breath caught in his throat. He was deciding whether or not to pull away when Derek brought their hands to his lips and placed a kiss on Stiles’ fingers. _What does that even mean?_ Stiles let out a whine, literally just whined and buried his face in Derek’s neck. After a moment, he rolled over beside Derek, fingers untangling as he did and studying his face. A hand reached out, now familiar with him in every way, tracing the lines of Derek’s body. They trailed up to Derek’s swollen lips and gently ran his thumb back and forth on them.  Stiles leaned over and gave him a small peck on the lips, then going back to lie on his back and stare up at the ceiling. It only took a moment for Derek to pounce on him, grinding down onto him and kissing him roughly. Stiles took a moment to think about how different this was. This wasn’t like any other time he’s been with someone; this wasn’t like the usual Derek. This was different, this felt right. He bit down on Derek’s lips, teeth grazing gently first then biting hard again before licking his lips.

“I never took you for a biter,” Derek says, laughing as he rests his head on Stiles’.

“I don’t bite… I aggressively nibble,” Stiles tells him then and the laugh that escapes Derek then is a sound that he will never get used to and neither will the way Derek presses his lips to his forehead. Stiles sets it out in his mind to learn something new about him every day. But for now as he’s nestled closely in Derek’s arms, how he’s discovered the way that Derek and he fit perfectly together will be the greatest thing he’s ever learned.

“Fucking faeries,” he grumbles as he drifts off to sleep with Derek wrapped protectively around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for dear-my-lovely-death on tumblr who suggested blind!Stiles. A big thank you to my beta Chris, who I couldn't do this without.<3


End file.
